


Fun with Sophia

by JustAStoryTeller



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Scramble - Fandom, Persona Series
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time, Love Hotels, Metaverse (Persona 5), Ryuji appears for a sentance, Sex, Sophia blushes a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAStoryTeller/pseuds/JustAStoryTeller
Summary: The others leave the Metaverse for the day, but Ren stays back to have some fun with Sophia (contains very minor spoilers)
Relationships: Ren Amamiya/Sophia (Persona 5)
Kudos: 12





	Fun with Sophia

“We’re all pretty tuckered out, Joker, we’re gonna head back. Cya later, and don’t get into too much trouble, man.” Ryuji said as he and the others left, leaving only him and Sophia alone.  
  
“Are you going to go back with them, or stay for a bit?” Sophia asked, tilting her head a little.

“I’m gonna stay here for a bit... hey, Sophie, do you know any place that's indoors and safe from the Shadows?” Ren asked, a lewd plan suddenly forming in his head.

“Yeah, there’s a hotel with weird heart-shaped beds that the Shadows avoid for some reason. The inside is all there, I checked it out when I was bored. Why do you ask?”  
  


“I thought we could just have some fun. Just me and you, you know?”

Sophia smiled at the thought of that, not knowing of the Fool’s plans. “Alright, I’ll take you there!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We’re here!” Sophia said, presenting the love hotel to him.

“Alright, let's go find a room,” Ren said, his lewd plans ready.

When they entered the hotel, Ren’s costume changed into his normal clothing, and Sophia’s mask vanished.

“This place is too far away from the Jail’s domain to keep our Phantom Thief attire, but I still keep my physical form here,” Sophia explained.

“Alright. At least your physical form doesn’t vanish, that’d be a shame,” Ren said as he went over to the elevator and pressed the Up button.

“It’s busted, I’ve tried getting it to work before,” Sophia informed as she made her way to the stairs, Ren following after a few moments.

“Lets go to the top floor, they always have the best rooms in hotels on the top,” Ren suggested.

They climbed the staircase, Sophia was roughly a dozen steps above him, which gave Ren a good view of her tight boyshorts clinging to her skin perfectly. _She really was made to be the form I wanted... perfect,_ he thought, trying to suppress his arousement for the time being

“I’ve never been to the top floor,” Sophia admitted as they continued to climb, “I took a long time looking at the other rooms.”

“I’ve been in a hotel before, when my family took a vacation,” Ren claimed, “but we never bought the bigger suites, they’re pretty expensive.”

The eventually made it to the top. The door was locked, but Ren’s experience with picking locks fixed the problem in a few moments. “Come on, lets go inside.”

He held open the door and Sophia entered first, Ren following after. Sophia looked around the room in amazement. “Whooooa, it’s a lot bigger than the other ones! What kinda hotel is this, anyway? I’m pretty sure most people don’t sleep on heart-shaped beds.”

“It’s called a Love Hotel. It’s a place people go to… make love,” Ren explained, a lewd smirk on his face.

“I-it is? You b-brought me here to... do that?” Sophia asked, her face about as red as her hair.

“Yeah. It isn’t fair that you don’t get to experience it like normal girls would,” Ren justified, still smiling lewdly.

Sophia nodded a little, blushing. “T-tell me what to do... and I’ll do it. I trust you,” she said, her face still red.

“Alright. First things first, the sweater comes off,” he ordered without a second thought.

Sophia lifted her sweater off, her small but firm breasts bouncing a little as they were freed from their soft white prison, no bra to hide them. Ren took in what he saw, smiling. “Very nice, Sophia... I like it,” Ren complimented, which caused Sophia to blush.

“T-thank you, R-Ren,” Sophia said, “N... now what do I do?”

“Remove the shorts... slowly,” He ordered, grinning.

After a moment’s hesitation, she did as he asked, slowly removing her tight boyshorts, revealing her dripping pussy and erect clit.

“Now... remove your boots, and stand next to the bed,” Ren ordered, and Sophia complied. Ren disrobed himself, then walked over to Sophia, placed her onto the, and pinned her down on it, his 9-inch member fully erect. “You sure you wanna do this? You can say no.”

“I-I’m sure,” she said, slightly stunned from Ren’s quick movements. He nodded, and placed his head between her thighs.

“I’m gonna make you feel good first, then we’ll get down to doing it,” he said, then he started licking her exposed clit, which caused the short red head to moan with pleasure. Joker took a moment to feel a sense of satisfaction at his ability to please women, then mercilessly continued teasing her clit with his tongue, then pushed it between the folds into her entrance, the action caused her to orgasm, splashing Ren’s face with her flavor.

“O-oh, s-s-sorry...” Sophia apologised, still riding the high of her orgasm.

“Don’t be... you taste delicious...“ he assured her as he repositioned himself to place his erect member between her thighs. “You ready for this?” Sophia only nodded, feeling too rubbery to speak. Ren placed her member against her quivering pussy, and pushed himself in, causing Sophia to cry out in pleasure.

“Ohgodohgodohgod!” Sophia moaned as he pushed himself inside of her and hit her cervix, before pulling himself out and pushing himself in again, “I’m gonna...“ she cut herself off with a cry of ecstasy as she came again.

“Sophia... I’m gonna... “ Ren never finished his sentence, as he thrust his hips forward and came inside of her. He held that pose for a moment before pulling himself out and collapsing on the bed next to her.

“That was... amazing Ren. Thank you... “ Sophia said between breaths.

“No problem... I’m glad you enjoyed it... we should do it more often,” Ren suggested.

“That sounds... nice,” Sophia agreed.

“We should probably get dressed, the others are gonna wonder why I’m taking so long,” Ren said as he got up and grabbed his clothes. After a moment, Sophia followed. They got dressed, exchanged their goodbyes, and Ren left for the day. Sophia wondered when they would go back to the love hotel and start this again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written, any feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
